dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Allgorhythm/Santa Claus is Coming to Bitterblack Isle
I didn't know pawns were into role playing until I came across Santa Claus (GT: Good Tidings). He just nailed the part: You better watch out, You better not cry, You better not pout, I'm telling you why: Santa Claus is coming to town! He's making a list, And checking it twice, Gonna find out who's naughty or nice. Santa Claus is coming to town! He sees you when you're sleeping, He knows when you're awake. He knows when you've been bad or good, So be good for goodness sake! Testing Videos I've found it easier, if I want to use a video in page, to first establish it on my user site. I'm trying to become proficent in the video features of the wiki and the three videos above represent my first attempts to familiarize myself with the video process. Test Videos Illustrating Online Ur-Dragon Battles Prior to Grace The following three videos are longer videos and depict battles against the Online Ur-Dragon before it goes into Grace. Although the Ur-Dragon page states that, "The round ends when the Ur-Dragon flies away after 10 minutes of battle;" the first video depicts twenty uninterrupted minutes of battle. The fight begins at the 40" mark. The Ur-Dragon flies away at the 20'48" mark. The battle was pause for 8 seconds when the menu was accessed for a curative. There are some other notable features as well: At the 2'35" mark, the Ur-Dragon launches into the air. Leila, the Arisen (Strider), remains on the Ur-Dragon's back and slashes at a heart with 100 Kisses. The Ur-Dragon is airborne for two and a half minutes and lands at the 5'05" mark. Leila is ejected; however, the landing is a soft one and Leila lands on her feet. The Ur-Dragon immediately flies off and appears to be going to its perch. Instead, it hovers over its roosting place and then comes down just to the east of where the party entered and very close to the edge of the abyss. Its planned attack may have been interrupted by a Great Gamble shot from the Ranger. The Ur-Dragon turns around and flies closer to the center of the arena. At the 6'10" mark, Leila grapples the right front foreleg just above the paw. She remains there for the remaining 14 minutes of the fight slashing a heart with 100 Kisses. At the 20'14" mark, Leila is nearly depleted of stamina and opens the menu for 8 seconds to use a Ne'er-Do-Part to replenish group health and stamina. The battle resumes at the 20'22" mark. At the 20'48" mark, the Ur-Dragon takes to the air and departs. This is exactly 20 minutes after the start of the fight not counting the 8 seconds when the menu was open. Although not shown in the video, the server was accessed at the end of the fight indicating the damage cap was not exceeded. The second video depicts a battle that begins with a Maker's Finger Shot at the beginning of the fight. Maker's Finger is fired at the 41" mark right after the Ur-Dragon's introductory roar. It depletes just over four tenths of a health bar of damage. The shot knocks the Ur-Dragon to the ground. Leila jumps on to the upper part of the left arm and remains there for the remainder of the fight, attacking the entire time with 100 Kisses. The Ur-Dragon flies off at the 11'27" mark. So the battle lasts about 10'40". It is not interrupted or paused throughout its entire duration. The server is accessed at the end of the battle indicating the damage cap was not exceeded. The third video is an earlier battle that illustrates the battle strategy discussed in detail in the section below the videos. Battle Strategy Used Against the Online Ur-Dragon in the Above Videos The strategy used in the above three battles is the same. The party in each case has very high stagger and knockdown. In the first battle, the party is equipped with seven Barbed Nails that provide the party with an additional 700 stagger and 700 knockdown. The Sorcerer is the only one who is not equipped with two Barbed Nails. His second accessory is a Master Ring that boosts Magick by close to one hundred. In the second battle, the Ranger's Master Ring is replaced with a Barbed Nails. So, the eight Barbed Nails the party is equipped with provides it with an additional 800 stagger and 800 knockdown. The third battle employs a different Ranger and Sorcerer. As is the case in the second video, the party is equipped with eight Barbed Nails. The Ranger has a propensity to use Great Gamble that depletes his stamina. The Ranger follows a Great Gamble shot with a Mushroom Potage, a potent group stamina curative. This ensures that all teammates have enough stamina for their attacks. The extraordinary long duration of the first fight exhausts the Ranger's supply of Mushroom Potages so the Arisen was forced to open a menu to use a stamina and health replenishing curative. In the second video, the Ranger's supply of Mushroom Potages was increased from 50 to 100 to take into consideration the possibility of another 20 minute battle. The role of the Arisen is to deliver high damage per second attacks continously so that the Ur-Dragon would be vulnerable to stagger. Most of the time, the high damage per second attack is 100 Kisses. When the Arisen is not on the Dragon, Downpour Volley is used as the ranged high damage per second attack. The other two members of the team deliver high stagger/high knockdown attacks fueled by the stamina replenishing actions of the Ranger. All four members of the team combine to deliver a continuous onslaught designed to keep the Ur-Dragon off balance and prevent it from launching an effective offensive. Super Nova Against the Online Ur-Dragon I replaced Super Nova's Staff Bearer's Band and Master Ring with two Barbed Nails to give her another 200 stagger and 200 knockdown. This increased her stagger and knockdown by more than 50% each. This is Super Nova in action against the Online Ur-Dragon: Category:Blog posts